


it’s pouring down on us

by planetundersiege



Series: Lapidot Week 2020 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Lapidot Week 2020, SU - Freeform, The Barn, Wordcount: 100-500, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapidot Week 2020: Day 1: Kissing in the rainShe felt at home, at ease, and slowly stepped out into the rain, one foot after the other.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Lapidot Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718944
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	it’s pouring down on us

It was a warm summer day, humidity in the air as warm drops of water poured from the sky, hitting the barn with full force, making this familiar sound as the drops met the wood of the building.

Lapis being well, a Lapis, was connected to all kinds of water, and it made her comfortable, like she was in her right elements. Water could be used for so much more than terraforming, and just enjoying it as it rained from Earth was one of the most relaxing feelings there was, especially once the smell of petrichor hit the air. She felt at home, at ease, and slowly stepped out into the rain, one foot after the other until she was out in the open, feeling the pressure of the warm drops hit her skin, making her hair and clothes merged to her body wet in the process. This was what she always wanted the Earth to be like, so peaceful and natural.

This water made life grow, instead of tearing it apart. It was the beautiful reality of Earth, and this was her home.

“Hey, Lapis!”

The gem turned around and saw Peridot peak out of the barn, and she couldn’t help but smile.

  
“Hey Peridot, come out, the rain feels nice.”

“Okay, I’m coming!”

As she said that, Lapis saw how Peridot sprinted out, holding her hands high up in the air as she ran towards her, rain falling over her body, drenching her and her hair, she looked so pretty in the raini, and Lapis couldn’t help but to giggle.

So, she took her hand and held her closely, and before she could think, she was pressing her lips against Peridot’s. It wasn’t like she hadn’t kissed her before, far from it, but this kiss, yes, this kiss felt special. Just the two of them, in the rain.


End file.
